Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone
by Annimo2009
Summary: Bajo el consejo de Ella, Sherlock escribe cartas a John. Cartas que pretende que nunca vea. Traducción del fic homónimo de sherlockian4evr.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo!

Esta es la segunda vez que publico algo en este fandom y lo que sigue no es de mi autoría. Hace unas semanas estaba revisando si es que había alguna historia nueva y un título en inglés me llamó la atención; empecé a leer el summary y después la historia me atrapó, no pude parar de leer y quise compartirlo con ustedes :)

Decidí dejar el título en inglés porque así me gusta más; significa **"como lluvia ácida que quema hasta los huesos"**. Suena mejor en inglés, ¿o no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

John,

Estoy viendo a Ella ahora. Quiere que te escriba una carta. Ella es buena en eso de la escritura, ¿no? Ella dijo que puedo quemar la carta cuando termine. No sé si puedo hacer eso, no cuando es sobre ti.

Aquí vamos.

Tú viste dentro de mi corazón y viste las cosas oscuras. Todos ven las cosas oscuras. Lo que te hace diferente es que viste algo más, algo de valor. Tú me hiciste reír y sentir una vez más, cuando había intentado tanto tiempo no hacerlo. Me hiciste querer ser un mejor hombre.

Lo intenté. Lo intenté por ti, John, mi más querido y mejor amigo. No digo mi único amigo, porque tú me mostraste que había amigos a mi alrededor que había ignorado.

Pensé que era suficiente, entonces la trajiste a muestras vidas. Quería odiarla. Intenté odiarla incluso antes de tener una razón, pero no pude. Incluso después de que ella me disparó, fui incapaz. Se convirtió en mi amiga. Mary me entendía en una forma en que tú nunca pudiste y ahora temo nunca podrás.

Tu ira está cayendo sobre mí cada momento de cada día. Es como una lluvia ácida que quema hasta mis huesos. Se supone que debo salvarte, Mary me lo pidió. No sé si puedo hacerlo cuando no puedo salvarme a mí mismo.

Cada día pasa y mi temor crece. ¿Qué tal si tu ira te consume de adentro hacia afuera? ¿Qué pasaría con Rosie? Ella se merece todo de ti, no un cascarón quemado.

No puedo seguir haciendo esto… es muy difícil ponerlo en papel. Lo intentaré otra vez mañana. Si es que hay un mañana. Lo siento, John. No debería escribirte eso, incluso en una carta que nunca verás.

Yo solo… sí.

Sherlock.

* * *

Espero que este fic les guste tanto como a mí :D

Publicaré cada dos o tres días porque los capítulos son cortos y estoy un poco avanzada con la traducción.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Jueves 16 de Febrero, 2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

John,

Extraño a Rosie. Mycroft se reiría de eso, pero ya no me importa lo que él piense. Ella es la más bella, perfecta, diminuta personita que he conocido. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y la forma en que ella ríe, llena de burbujeante saliva, es encantadora.

Sé que estás haciendo lo mejor por ella. Sé que lo haces. Ahora ella es la persona más importante en tu vida. Recuerda eso, John. Recuerda que tienes una razón para seguir adelante.

Molly me envió algunas fotos de Rosie, temprano el día de hoy. Es la única forma que tengo para verla. Estoy seguro de que estarías furioso si lo supieras. Si lo descubres, no te enojes tanto con Molly. Ella siente pena por mí y está tratando de ayudarme en la única forma que conoce.

Espero que sea posible darle mi amor a Rosie en persona algún día. Por ahora, lo diré aquí.

Rosie, te quiero y te extraño mucho. Probablemente tu padre estaría en shock si supiera que realmente puse esto en palabras, así que no se lo digas.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Domingo 19 de Febrero, 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

John,

Hoy es un perfecto desperdicio. La vida es un perfecto desperdicio. Si supiera lo que estás pensando, sabría qué acciones tomar. ¿Estás solo enojado conmigo o verdaderamente me odias? La respuesta hace toda la diferencia.

Hubo un tiempo en que me hubieras llamado bastardo egoísta por solo contemplar esta acción. ¿Aún te sientes de esa forma, me pregunto, o lo aceptarías? Si supiera que era lo último…

Pero no puedo arriesgarme, no sin saber. Si hay una parte de ti que aún se preocupa, no importa que tan pequeña, no puedo añadir un peso a tu dolor.

Mira, me enseñaste algo, no importa cuán poco, para pensar en ti. Por eso, viviré otro día por ti, solo en caso de que sea lo que quieres. De ahora en adelante, cada día que viva es por ti, por ti y Rosie.

Nunca leerás esta carta. Nunca sabrás porqué seguí adelante. Eso está bien. No necesitas saberlo.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Martes 21 de Febrero, 2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Altariel de Valinor:** ¿Epílogo? La historia original aún está en proceso, nena ;) Ni yo sé como terminará esto...

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

John,

Resolví un caso para Lestrade el día de hoy. Fue aburrido sin ti.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Jueves 23 de Febrero, 2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

John,

Mycroft vino otra vez hoy. No había tenido el dudoso privilegio de su presencia tan seguido desde mi última sobredosis antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Dice que está preocupado por mí, su misma vieja excusa. Sospecho que habló con Lestrade y eso es lo que realmente motivó su visita.

Esto me cansa, John. No tengo ganas de pelear con él, pero si no lo hago, sospechará lo mal que van las cosas. No puede saberlo. Me niego a darle una razón para que esté sobre mi vida más de lo que ya lo está.

Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que tiene las notas de Ella. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Él sabe. Es por eso que tengo que soportar su presencia regularmente.

Tal vez debería dejar Londres. Podría deslizarme sin que lo note. Él no ve todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad. Podría alejarme de todo. Es tentador. O podría desaparecer entre los vagabundos. Ya lo hice una vez. Hay un maravilloso anonimato ahí.

El día ha sido demasiado largo. Pensaré sobre ello mañana.

Sherlock.

* * *

Por si alguien esperaba este capítulo ayer, lo siento. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no alcancé a subirlo :(

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 27 de Febrero, 2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

John,

¿Cómo estás? Realmente no puedo decirlo, John. He estado escondido frente a tu casa y te he visto ir y venir. Tú no me has visto. Infortunadamente, das algunas pistas de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando te marchas, tu mandíbula está apretada, si es ira, dolor o ambas, no puedo decirlo.

¿Por qué no puedo decirlo, John? Es como si mis habilidades deductivas dejaran de funcionar, al menos en lo que respecta a ti.

Molly me dice que lo estás haciendo tan bien como se puede esperar. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

¿Estás cuidando a Rosie? Sé que conoces sus necesidades físicas, pero ¿estás hablándole? Es una oyente muy atenta, aunque a menudo está en desacuerdo con lo que le han dicho. ¿Aún tiene el sonajero que le regalé? ¿La abrazas y la besas? Me han dicho que los bebés necesitan eso también. Sospecho que también tú lo necesitas, John.

Haz que Rosie se ría por ustedes dos el día de hoy.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Martes 28 de Febrero, 2017.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

John,

No te he dicho esto antes. Mary me pidió que te salvara. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando ni siquiera me hablas?

Deduje sobre el tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos. Sé lo que solías hacer con tu arma. Si solo pudiera estar seguro de que no estás haciendo eso de nuevo. Dime que no. Tienes que pensar en Rosie, no la tenías entonces. No podrías hacerle eso a Rosie, dejarla sola, incluso si no te importa una mierda el resto de nosotros. Me digo eso una y otra vez.

Estas cartas… no sé cómo ayudan. Servirían para sacar a la luz mis más oscuros pensamientos. Quizá me tome un descanso de escribirlas por un tiempo. No lo sé.

Dime como salvarte, John. ¡Dime!

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Jueves 02 de Marzo** **, 2017.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

John,

No he escrito en varias semanas. Ambos sabemos el porqué. Estaba demasiado colocado para juntar nada coherente. Eso ha terminado. Lo juro.

Quiero agradecerte por la forma en que me has tratado. Mycroft… yo sé que se preocupa, pero me mira por debajo de su nariz, tan decepcionado y crítico cuando vuelvo a las drogas. Has visto cómo reaccionó Molly, enojada y juzgándose a ella misma. La señora Hudson simplemente preocupada. Ella lo soporta hasta cierto punto. Aún estoy en shock porque me haya secuestrado. Ella es uno de los tesoros de Inglaterra. Pero tú, John. Te preocupas, te enojas, pero no me juzgas. Tal vez es porque eres doctor y sueles separar a la persona de su enfermedad.

Quiero que sepas que ya se terminó. Terminé con las drogas. Sé que te preocupa que vuelva a ellas, pero cuando las ansias se hacen más fuertes, me recuerdo a mí mismo que Mary compró mi vida. Solo la arriesgué recientemente porque sabía que ella lo hubiera aprobado si eso pudiera salvarte.

Gracias por perdonarme. Aunque Mary salvó mi vida, no valdría la pena vivirla si ti en ella.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Domingo 05 de Marzo, 2017.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

John,

Sé que me dijiste que la muerte de Mary no fue mi culpa, pero no puedo obligarme a creerlo. Sigo pensando en el momento en que golpeé el piso en la morgue. Por varios minutos, me olvidé de todo mi plan. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que merecía cada pedazo de dolor que estaba sintiendo. No quería que te detuvieras. Quería que continuara para siempre. Ahora, por supuesto, agradezco que te detuvieran. No puedo imaginar que te hubiera pasado si hubieras… si no me hubiera recuperado.

Aún me siento culpable. Lo siento en un grado que nunca había sentido antes. En mis momentos de debilidad quiero sentir ese dolor otra vez. Quiero arrojarme al peligro solo por la oportunidad de sentirlo, pero sé que Mary no lo aprobaría. Al menos puedo sentirlo en mis sueños.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Martes 07 de Marzo, 2017.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

John,

Fui a ver a Rosie hoy. Sé que nunca verás esto, por lo que es seguro para mí expresar sentimientos aquí. Estar con Rosie casi hace que todo esté bien, al menos por un rato. No me mira con preocupación, juicio o decepción. Ella sonríe y tira mi cabello. Eso me deja olvidar cosas por un corto tiempo.

¿Cuánto tarda en desaparecer el dolor de la pérdida y la culpa? Soy inexperto en esas cosas. ¿Estarán conmigo para siempre? Estoy empezando a comprender el peso que cargas por tu tiempo en Afganistán, la tristeza que proyectabas cuando nos conocimos. Perdiste amigos allí. No sé cómo lo enfrentaste. Realmente no entiendo qué era lo que trataba de arreglar arrastrándote a través de Londres conmigo en casos. Yo era un imbécil arrogante, pero ambos sabemos que a menudo lo soy. ¿Cómo lo enfrento, John? No lo sé. Pienso que necesito pasar más tiempo contigo y Rosie. Es lo único que ayuda.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Jueves 09 de Marzo, 2017.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

John,

Hudders me está volviendo loco. Sigue tratando de alimentarme. Hoy me trajo desayuno, almuerzo y té. Si no como al menos una parte de ello, me da _esa_ mirada. Sospecho que se quedó con el arma con la que me apuntó cuando… Olvídalo.

No tengo lo que se necesita para ladrar y hacer que se vaya, no ahora. Verás, su presencia impide que me sienta como un prisionero en mi propio apartamento. Ella viene y arma bullicio, sin importar quién esté aquí, manteniendo sus ojos sobre mí. No voy a recaer, he dicho eso en estas cartas anteriormente, pero ninguno de ustedes lo cree aún. No los culpo, todos tienen sus razones, buenas razones.

De todos modos, espero que vengas a verme esta tarde, bueno, a mí y a Hudders. Deberías traer a Rosie y podríamos comer en su cocina. Lo prometo, si lo haces, efectivamente comeré algo.

Sherlock.

* * *

Lo de Hudders preferí dejarlo así, porque me gustó y porque claramente no había traducción para un apodo xD

Gracias por sus reviews :)

* * *

 **Domingo 12 de Marzo, 2017.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

John,

Lo que pasó en los últimos días… ¿Me atrevo a admitir que aún me encuentro sacudido hasta lo más profundo? No hemos hablado sobre eso aún, no tú y yo, no realmente. He hablado con Mycroft sobre ello en términos prácticos. No creo poder dejarlo de esa forma. Pude haber perdido a uno o a ambos por Eurus y sin decir nunca las cosas que debían ser dichas. Es difícil con Mycroft, pero en cierta forma es más difícil contigo.

Necesito decirte dos palabras. Se las dije a Molly, pero no es a ella a quién van dirigidas. Van dirigidas a ti. Dijiste que podrías volver a Baker Street pronto. Debería decírtelo antes de que lo hagas, sé que debería, pero tengo miedo. Puedo admitirlo, tú has visto miedo en mis ojos demasiadas veces para intentar negar que lo siento profundamente. Haga lo que haga, siempre que lo maneje… Por favor no te alejes.

Sherlock.

* * *

 **Martes 14 de Marzo, 2017.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

John ha comenzado a mudarse de vuelta a Baker Street temprano por la mañana. Como consecuencia, estaba parado frente al escritorio de la sala de estar del 221B desembalando una caja. Dejó lápices y bolígrafos en el cajón superior del escritorio, entonces sacó una pila de papeles y carpetas. Se sentó, abrió el cajón inferior, el que solía usar la vez anterior que vivió ahí, para poner los papeles. Había un solitario cuaderno en el cajón, en la tapa estaba escrito simplemente "John". Vaciló solo un momento, preguntándose qué había en el cuaderno antes de meterlo en otro cajón, sin abrir y sin leer, pero no olvidado.

Era tarde en la noche y Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón. John había ido a tomar una ducha después del largo día de trabajo por la mudanza. El detective tomó ventaja de este hecho y fue al escritoro a tomar su cuaderno. No estaba donde normalmente lo guardaba, sino en el cajón superior. Por algunos latidos, se congeló, temiendo que John hubiera leído su contenido. Desechó la idea. Si el doctor lo hubiera leído, Sherlock podría haber sido capaz de detectar un cambio en su comportamiento. Con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó y comenzó a escribir otra carta. Necesitaba terminar antes de que John terminara su ducha y, entonces, esconder el cuaderno.

 _John,_

 _Estás conmigo en Baker Street. El aire parece más dulce, la luz más brillante con tu presencia y la de Rosie. Sé que es solo palabrería sentimental. No me importa, así es como se sienten las cosas._

Sherlock miró a la bebé que estaba disfrutando su tiempo en el piso y tratando de levantar su cabeza. Estaba pegoteando su pequeño puño y babeando por todas partes. El detective no pudo evitar sonreírle. Estaba tan perdido admirándola que no notó que el agua de la ducha se apagó. No fue hasta que John se paró en medio de la sala que notó la presencia del doctor. "John, me asustaste".

"Mejor escribo eso. Dudo que pase otra vez". John le dio otra sacudida a su cabello con la toalla, entonces colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuello. "¿Entonces, qué es eso?" preguntó el doctor, viendo el cuaderno firmemente apretado en las manos de Sherlock. "Lo encontré más temprano".

"No es nada", Sherlock respondió repentinamente. Su rápida respuesta despertó las sospechas John.

"De acuerdo. Bien." El doctor arremetió contra Sherlock y arrancó el cuaderno de sus manos. "Entonces no te importará que le eche un vistazo". Volvió a la primera página mientras se abalanzaba a la cocina.

"¡John! ¡No!" gritó el detective mientras lo perseguía.

Fue en vano, John consiguió ponerla mesa entre ellos. Riendo, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _John,_

 _Estoy viendo a Ella ahora. Quiere que te escriba una carta. Ella es buena en eso de la escritura, ¿no? Ella dijo que puedo quemar la carta cuando termine. No sé si puedo hacer eso, no cuando es sobre ti…_

"Oh, Dios, lo siento. No lo sabía". John bajó el cuaderno, una afligida mirada en su rostro. "Pensé que estaría lleno de tontas deducciones sobre mí o… mierda". Avergonzado, miró hacia el piso. Había invadido los pensamientos privados de Sherlock en la peor forma posible. La ira justificada de su compañero de piso seguramente caería sobre él en cualquier momento y no había forma en que pudiera defenderse.

El rostro de Sherlock perdió todo el color. No pudo encontrar su voz por largos minutos. Cuando lo hizo, fue para graznar, "Se supone que nunca deberías verlas. Nadie debía. Yo…" Se volteó a caminó a través de la sala, aturdido.

"Lo siento", intentó John otra vez.

"No importa". El detective se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento. Se sentía completamente expuesto aunque John no había leído más allá del primer párrafo. "No importa en lo absoluto". Sherlock cruzó la puerta y no miró atrás.

"Bien jodido". John se dejó caer en una se las sillas de la cocina. Las cosas habían ido tan bien y él tenía que ir y actuar como un adolescente. Realmente la había cagado.

El cuaderno yacía sobre la mesa a pocos centímetros de la punta de sus dedos, con su acusadora presencia.

* * *

 **Jueves 16 de Marzo, 2017.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

John se quedó mirando el cuaderno, sin verlo, por casi media hora. Fue la vibración de su teléfono que lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de su ensueño. Mirándolo, vio que tenía un mensaje de Mycroft.

 **Léalo - MH**

Mycroft Maldito Holmes, pensó el doctor, pero sin el veneno que le habría atribuido años atrás. Suspiró. John sabía que el funcionario del gobierno tenía buenas intenciones, pero su historial con ese tipo de cosas era de un cincuenta/cincuenta en el mejor de los casos. Tal vez debería ignorar el consejo de Mycroft. Tal vez no.

Al final, John sucumbió ante su curiosidad, estimulado por su necesidad de saber, por la sugerencia de Mycroft y por su propia debilidad. Se tomó su tiempo, manos temblando, para abrirlo, entonces leyó cada carta. Diferentes trozos quemando en su mente y en su corazón.

* * *

 _Tú viste dentro de mi corazón y viste las cosas oscuras. Todos ven las cosas oscuras. Lo que te hace diferente es que viste algo más, algo de valor. Tú me hiciste reír y sentir una vez más cuando había intentado tanto tiempo no hacerlo. Me hiciste querer ser un mejor hombre._

 _Tu ira está cayendo sobre mí cada momento de cada día. Es como una lluvia ácida que quema hasta mis huesos. Se supone que debo salvarte, Mary me lo pidió. No sé si puedo hacerlo cuando no puedo salvarme a mí mismo._

* * *

 _Hoy es un perfecto desperdicio. La vida es un perfecto desperdicio. Si supiera lo que estás pensando, sabría qué acciones tomar. ¿Estás solo enojado conmigo o verdaderamente me odias? La respuesta hace toda la diferencia._

* * *

 _Mira, me enseñaste algo, no importa cuán poco, para pensar en ti. Por eso, viviré otro día por ti, solo en caso de que sea lo que quieres. De ahora en adelante, cada día que viva es por ti, por ti y Rosie._

* * *

 _Tal vez debería dejar Londres. Podría deslizarme sin que lo note. Él no ve todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad. Podría alejarme de todo. Es tentador. O podría desaparecer entre los vagabundos. Ya lo hice una vez. Hay un maravilloso anonimato ahí._

* * *

 _Deduje sobre el tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos. Sé lo que solías hacer con tu arma. Si solo pudiera estar seguro de que no estás haciendo eso de nuevo. Dime que no. Tienes que pensar en Rosie, no la tenías entonces. No podrías hacerle eso a Rosie, dejarla sola, incluso si no te importa una mierda el resto de nosotros. Me digo eso una y otra vez._

* * *

 _Gracias por perdonarme. Aunque Mary salvó mi vida, no valdría la pena vivirla si ti en ella._

* * *

 _Sé que me dijiste que la muerte de Mary no fue mi culpa, pero no puedo obligarme a creerlo. Sigo pensando en el momento en que golpeé el piso en la morgue. Por varios minutos, me olvidé de todo mi plan. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que merecía cada pedazo de dolor que estaba sintiendo. No quería que te detuvieras. Quería que continuara para siempre. Ahora, por supuesto, agradezco que te detuvieran. No puedo imaginar que te hubiera pasado si hubieras… si no me hubiera recuperado._

* * *

 _Necesito decirte dos palabras. Se las dije a Molly, pero no es a ella a quién van dirigidas. Van dirigidas a ti. Dijiste que podrías volver a Baker Street pronto. Debería decírtelo antes de que lo hagas, sé que debería, pero tengo miedo. Puedo admitirlo, tú has visto miedo en mis ojos demasiadas veces para intentar negar que lo siento profundamente. Haga lo que haga, siempre que lo maneje… Por favor no te alejes._

* * *

Cada palabra que John leyó estaba llena de culpa, remordimiento y preocupación por él y por Rosie. Cada palabra, pero la última parte tan inesperada. El doctor se dio cuenta de inmediato que debió haberlo sabido. Nadie pasaría por todo lo que Sherlock pasó por un simple amigo. Nadie habría perdonado a John los errores que había cometido, y el mal que le había hecho a Sherlock. Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de arreglar esto, de hacer las cosas bien. Solo si su amigo viniera a casa y le diera una última oportunidad.

* * *

 **Domingo 19 de Marzo, 2017.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

John fue despertado de su miseria culpable por el sonido de la risa de Rosie. Fue a la sala para encontrarla sobre sus manos y rodillas, tambaleándose. "Estarás gateando antes de que lo sepas", le dijo. "Pero no empieces justo ahora, cariño. No quieres que Tío Sherlock se lo pierda." Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, entonces sostuvo su respiración cuando escuchó el sonido de pesados pasos en las escaleras. Por su sonido, probablemente eran de Sherlock y su amigo no sonaba muy ansioso por estar en casa.

Un momento más tarde, el detective entró en el departamento. Lucía demacrado, pero determinado. La aturdida mirada de antes había huido por completo. Contempló a John por largos minutos antes de acusarlo, "Las leíste todas, entonces. Supongo que Mycroft te incitó a hacerlo." Extrañamente, su acusación careció de vehemencia. Caminó hacia su sillón y se arrojó sobre él. "¿Encontraste algo esclarecedor? ¿Encontraste desagradable mi autocompasión?" Llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho. "Supongo que una parte hacia el final te disgustó. Entonces, no hay necesidad de que termines de desempacar. Solo déjame despedirme de Rosie antes de que te vayas." Con eso, el detective dejó caer su frente hacia sus rodillas y dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro.

Tomó todo lo que el doctor tenía dentro para simplemente no arrojarse a los pies de Sherlock y rogar por su perdón. En cambio, se acercó y movió su sillón más cerca de él y se sentó, dejando a Rosie sobre su abdomen en el piso. John se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Primero lo primero, tenía que determinar lo que Sherlock quería de él. No estaba bien que siguiera lastimando a su amigo. "Sherlock. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y voy a respetar tu respuesta, cualquiera sea." El doctor respiró hondo. "Después de todo lo que te he hecho, incluso esta última cagada, ¿quieres que me quede o que me vaya? Es tú decisión."

"No quiero que te vayas", vino la apagada respuesta de Sherlock. A pesar de todo, él sabía que no podía vivir sin John. Existir, sí. Vivir, no. Sin embargo, no podía mirar a su amigo por miedo a lo que vería en el rostro del doctor.

"De acuerdo." John se sentó derecho. "Entonces lo primero que necesitas saber es esto: No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Rosie y yo nos quedaremos el tiempo que quieras tenernos aquí. Si temes que me vaya, aleja ese miedo. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hablar. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Pero por ahora, creo que eso es lo más importante que debes comprender." John esperó, pero su amigo no respondió, solo se quedó hecho una bola en su sillón. De acuerdo, no sería tan fácil. Tendría que desnudar su alma un poquito. Dios, sería casi imposible, pero tal vez podría ofrecer una cosa más que les hiciera atravesar esa crisis inmediata. John aclaró su garganta, después empezó, "Sherlock, soy un hombre roto. Amaba a Mary, sin importar lo jodida que fuera nuestra vida. Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar."

Ante eso, la cabeza de Sherlock se levantó. "Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. ¡Nunca! Yo también la amaba…" Su voz se quebró e hizo un sonido estrangulado. "Lo siento. No tendrías que escuchar eso. Ella significaba más para ti. Era tu esposa."

"Sí, pero era tu amiga también." El doctor se acercó unos centímetros y puso su mano en uno de los pies de Sherlock. "Tienes derecho a llorarla tanto como yo," hizo una pausa para alzar uno de sus dedos. "No discutas conmigo…" suspiró, dejando eso atrás. "Pero ese no era mi punto." Enderezó su espalda una vez más como si fuera a ir a una batalla. "En tu última carta, dejaste bastante claro que tu… me amas."

El detective saltó en su sitio e intentó huir, pero John no se lo permitió, moviéndose para bloquear cualquier intento para pasar por sobre el sillón que Sherlock pudiera hacer.

"Espera. Escúchame." El doctor frotó sus manos. "Esto es difícil. No puedo… no puedo comprometerme contigo de esa forma. No mientras la pérdida de Mary sea tan reciente. No mientras siga despertando y buscándola cada mañana." Aún bloqueaba el camino de escape se Sherlock. "Pero dame tiempo. Déjame sanar. Si puedes hacer eso, creo, no, sé que nuestra amistad puede convertirse en algo más. Tengo mucho que compensar, también, no me malinterpretes, lo sé. Y sé que es mucho pedir…"

"Cállate, John", dijo Sherlock finalmente mientras desenrollaba sus largas extremidades. "No sé qué es lo que crees que debes compensar, pero te dejaré hacerlo, si me dejas hacer lo mismo. Sobre esperar…" susurró audiblemente. "He esperado todo este tiempo. Puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta." Incluso si eso acababa con él.

* * *

 **Martes 21 de Marzo, 2017.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

Por días, John y Sherlock andaban con cuidado alrededor del otro. Cada vez que el doctor intentaba entablar una conversación significativa, Sherlock lo desviaba. Si seguía presionando, el detective encontraba una razón para dejar el departamento por horas. Finalmente, John tuvo suficiente de todo eso y decidió ocupar una hoja del cuaderno se su compañero de piso y escribir una carta, pero su carta tenía toda la intención de que Sherlock la leyera.

 _Sherlock,_

 _Hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber. Una de las más importantes es que realmente no estoy enojado contigo. Te lo he dicho antes, pero sé que no me creíste. ¿Cómo podrías con mi historial?_

 _Cuando viniste a casa luego de la caída, no te recibí con el entusiasmo y los abrazos que te merecías. Te golpeé por la ira más de una vez. Nunca te pregunté sobre esos años lejos o qué te pasó durante ese tiempo. Mis acciones son inexcusables, pero fueron difícilmente las peores cosas que pude hacerte._

 _Después de lo de Mary… te culpé. Ese fue el peor tipo de violencia psicológica que pude haber perpetrado sobre ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me creíste. Eso, por sí mismo es imperdonable. Pero lo que hice en la morgue… tenía que desarmarte, sí, pero pude matarte por la forma en la que te golpeé. Dios, si te hubiera lastimado más de lo que lo hice, no hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo. Esa es la razón por la que esperé tanto tiempo para volver a vivir contigo. Tenía que ser capaz de confiar en mí mismo para no volver a herirte de esa forma._

 _¿Lo ves? No estoy enojado. No tengo razones para estarlo. Si alguien tiene una razón, ese eres tú._

 _John._

El doctor dobló la carta por la mitad y la dejó en el sillón de Sherlock. Esperaba que cuando su amigo la leyera, se lo tomara en serio.

* * *

 **Jueves 23 de Marzo, 2017.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

Sherlock encontró y leyó la carta de John a las dos de la mañana. La leyó y releyó algunas veces antes de doblarla cuidadosamente y dejarla dentro de un antiguo libro de metodología forense. Luego el detective se encaramó en su sillón y arrastró sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Nunca se le ocurrió que John se sintiera culpable por golpearle. ¿Por qué debería? Sherlock sentía que se merecía cada golpe, pero John no. Eso estaba claro por su carta. Su compañero de piso, su amigo pensaba que los golpes estaban completamente injustificados. ¿Había estado Sherlock equivocado todo este tiempo? Trató de ver la situación sin la nuble de culpa que lo cubría, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba más información. Necesitaba hablar con John.

Sherlock subió las escaleras, entonces titubeó antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de John. Se paró en el marco de la puerta por largo rato, tratando de decidir si debería despertar a su amigo o no. Justo cuando decidió dar media vuelta y bajar las escaleras, John se volteó.

"¿Sherlock, eres tú?" preguntó el doctor, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz.

El detective cambió el peso de un pie a otro. "Lo siento. No debí haberte molestado. Puede esperar hasta la mañana."

Aunque aún no estaba completamente despierto, John sabía que lo que fuera que había traído a su amigo a su habitación en medio de la noche tenía que ser importante. Quizá Sherlock había leído su carta. Si ese era el caso y dejaba pasar su oportunidad de hablar, podría no presentarse otra vez.

"Está bien. Pasa." El doctor se hizo a un lado en la cama para hacer espacio para que su amigo se sentara. Después de largos minutos, Sherlock se sentó.

"John..."

El doctor esperó, pero nada más estaba por venir. "¿Encontraste mi carta?" Preguntó John. Sherlock asintió. "¿La leíste?" El detective asintió otra vez. "Correcto. Entonces, ahora sabes que tan mierda me siento por haberte lastimado." Él miró abajo a sus manos que estaban recogidas sobre el edredón. "Nunca podré decir que lo siento lo suficiente."

Sherlock perecía desconcertado. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Jesús, Sherlock te golpeé. Te pateé. Eso nunca está bien. No te lo merecías. Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor. También estabas sufriendo por Mary, culpándote a ti mismo…" La voz de John se quebró. "Fui un completo bastardo por culparte. Debí haber sabido que te lo tomarías a pecho. Tú tienes ese hábito de creer cualquier cosa que yo diga si esta involucra emociones, comportamiento apropiado o culpa. Tienes que detener eso. Es tiempo de que pienses por ti mismo. " Extendió su mano y tomó la de Sherlock. "Sabes, estoy viendo a alguien por el control del manejo de la ira y probablemente siempre lo haré, solo para estar a salvo. Me preocupas demasiado como para volver a hacerte daño"

"Tal vez no merecía lo que pasó en la morgue, pero cuando volví después de la caída… sé que merecía eso", insistió el detective.

"¡No! No merecías ser golpeado por salvar mi vida, sin mencionar la de Greg y la de la Señora Hudson. No merecías ser golpeado por soportar lo que sea que haya pasado esos dos años que estuviste alejado. " John apretó fuertemente su mano. "Algún día, vas a tener que contarme acerca de esos dos años solo así podré saber que tan imbécil fui."

Sherlock sonrió ante la caracterización que John hizo de sí mismo. "¿En realidad ya no me culpas, no es así?" preguntó con asombro.

"No, no lo hago y nunca debí hacerlo", prometió John. "Dime que sabes que no te merecías lo que te hice. Tengo que escucharte decirlo."

Sherlock vio a John directo a los ojos. "No merecía ser golpeado. Lo sé ahora." Miró hacia abajo donde sus manos estaban unidas. "John, aún confío en ti. Debes saber eso. Los últimos años han sido… difíciles. ¿Podemos dejarlos atrás? Por favor."

"Aún necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas, pero sí, creo que podemos."

Estuvieron sentados en la oscuridad por varios minutos, antes de que Sherlock se fuera hacia su propia habitación aparentemente a dormir, pero en realidad a pensar.

* * *

 **Domingo 26 de Marzo, 2017.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, nada fue dicho sobre su conversación nocturna. John continuó desempacando y Sherlock prestó asistencia por cinco minutos haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Cuando el doctor sacó la caja cerrada de su arma de una caja más grande, Sherlock lo miró y se estremeció. John lo notó y pensó en una de las cartas de su amigo que había leído. "Solo dejaré esto aparte, ¿debería no? No queremos que esté en un lugar que Rosie pueda alcanzar. Incluso si está cerrada, es mejor estar a salvo"

Sherlock asintió, pensando en el oscuro uso que el arma podría tener. "No lo haría, lo sabes," exclamó, horrorizado ante sus propias palabras. Rápidamente el detective se dio la vuelta y pretendió estar fascinado en el contenido de otra gran caja.

John puso la caja cerrada bajo el escritorio y caminó hacia Rosie que estaba sentada y masticando una oruga de peluche. "Creo que me gustaría mucho escuchar el resto de eso, de lo que estabas diciendo." El doctor esperó con su corazón en la garganta. Esta era una se las conversaciones que había querido tener, pero no había sabido cómo empezar.

El detective seguía rebuscando en la caja, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando. Finalmente se detuvo, aunque no levantó la vista. "Cuando Faith vino de visita, bueno, mi hermana disfrazada de Faith, se presentó a sí misma como alguien al borde del suicidio." Sherlock movió algo hacia un lado de la caja. "Pasó mientras hablaba con ella."

John quería acercarse a su amigo, pero temía que eso lo hiciera cerrarse. En su lugar, preguntó quedamente, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Lo descifré. Nuestras vidas no son nuestras." Soltó una risa amarga. "Debí darme cuenta de ello luego de mi regreso cuando supe lo que mi caída te había hecho, pero aún estaba muy absorto en mí mismo. Mary tuvo que morir para hacerme entender. Nuestras vidas pertenecen a aquellos que amamos, a quienes nos aman. Si nos quitamos nuestras propias vidas, es a ellos a quienes se las estamos quitando, no a nosotros mismos." Sherlock tragó pesado, sin atreverse a mirar al doctor.

Por su parte, John sintió que algo se movió en su interior. Él había coqueteado con el suicidio en más de una ocasión. Rosie aplaudió y arrojó la oruga en el aire. Inclinándose, el doctor la levantó. La besó en la mejilla, se dirigió hacia Sherlock y la puso en sus brazos. "Supongo que eso significa que ambos tenemos que continuar, sin importar qué. Sherlock, si alguna vez te sientes… así otra vez, dímelo. Incluso si estoy enojado contigo. Nunca tienes que pasar por ello solo." La mano de John fue hacia la espalda del detective y frotó tranquilizadoramente en círculos.

Sherlock apoyó su mejilla contra la de Rosie, que inmediatamente se alejó y comenzó a morder sus rizos. "Va en ambos sentidos. No quiero que vuelvas a sentarte a solas con esa arma tuya. No importa cómo te sientas." Miró a John con sus penetrantes ojos grises. "Nunca más."

El doctor asintió. "No lo haré. Lo juro. En su lugar, vendré hacia ti." Rosie alcanzó a John con una mano y él se acercó, esperando que ella viniera a sus brazos. En cambio, se aferró a Sherlock con fuerza y agarró la nariz del doctor. "¡Ow!" dijo automáticamente en un tono juguetón. Rosie soltó una risita y, así de simple, el serio momento se rompió.

La siguiente media hora se pasó entreteniendo a la pequeña niña, que se reía más que cualquiera de los presentes. Se convirtió en un momento de curación sin preocupaciones, algo que parecía muy raro en el 221B.

* * *

 **Martes 28 de Marzo, 2017.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

Sherlock sentado en su sillón, pensando. Frente a él, John sentado, escribiendo el caso que resolvieron el día anterior. Estaba tranquilo, excepto por los ocasionales sonidos de Rosie que había estado sobre la manta entre ellos.

Hubo un tirón a la pierna del pantalón de Sherlock y el miró hacia abajo. Rosie sonrió hacia él desde donde estaba sentada. "¿Cómo llegaste ahí?" le preguntó agradablemente.

El doctor alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña levantarse y gatear lejos de Sherlock, directo a la chimenea. "¡Rosie!" Saltó de su sillón y la levantó antes de que pudiera alcanzar las llamas. "¡Estás gateando!" La sostuvo en el aire y giró con ella. John puso a su risueña hija en el suelo y se alejó. Ella inmediatamente gateó directo hacia él.

Sherlock apretó su puño contra su corazón repentinamente adolorido. Estuvo tan cerca de perderse ese momento por tantas razones: su propia estupidez, la ira de John, malos entendidos. De repente encontró difícil respirar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No debería estar llorando, no ahora. Este era un momento feliz y él no quería arruinarlo. Se levantó, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde, ojalá, podría recomponerse antes de que John notara que algo no estaba bien.

Por supuesto, eso no funcionó.

John volteó hacia el detective, radiante, entonces notó la mirada en el rostro de Sherlock. Puso a Rosie en el suelo y rápidamente fue a su lado. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?"

Todo lo que Sherlock pudo hacer fue sacudir su cabeza. Si hubiera hablado, hubiera empezado a llorar y había tenido suficiente de eso últimamente. Era asqueroso, un roto, miserable sujeto, sometido a ridículos cambios de humor.

El doctor presionó hacia abajo con una mano y descansó la cabeza de Sherlock en su hombro, acariciando su cuello y haciendo sonidos relajantes. "Hey, sea lo que sea, está bien." Su otro brazo envolvió la cintura de Sherlock. Lentamente, empezó a balancear al detective de un lado a otro. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que Sherlock se tranquilizó.

Todo el tiempo, Rosie gateó felizmente alrededor de sus pies.

Sherlock se alejó ligeramente y bajó la vista, evitando los ojos del doctor. "Lo siento. Estaba pensando en lo cerca que estuve de perderme esto, Rosie gateando por primera vez. Eso fue… abrumador." Eso lo había estremecido hasta lo más profundo.

"Creí que habíamos prometido ya no ocultar como nos sentimos el uno al otro. Tenemos que hablar sobre estas cosas. Es difícil. Dios, sé que lo es. Soy uno de los peores en el mundo, en eso." Abrazó a Sherlock otra vez. "Pero pienso que podemos hacerlo si lo intentamos." Esta vez fue John quién se alejó. Titubeó, entonces plantó un casto beso en la mejilla de Sherlock. "Sigue intentando. Por mí." Se inclinó y tiró el juguete favorito de Rosie a unos cuantos metros de distancia y ella inmediatamente fue tras él.

La mano de Sherlock se alzó y tocó el lugar que John había besado. Se paró ahí por un momento, sin moverse mientras catalogaba la sensación en su Palacio Mental, entonces volvió al presente. Se sentó en el piso y se unió a John y Rosie en su juego. Su corazón ya no dolía como antes. Aún sentía un poco de melancolía, pero sus compañeros pronto la alejaron.

* * *

 **Jueves 30 de Marzo, 2017.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Rosie se había convertido en alguien móvil. Hoy John se había ido a la clínica, dejando a Sherlock tratando de arreglárselas con ella. Era más difícil de lo que el detective había imaginado.

"¿Rosie, podrías volver aquí?" Dijo Sherlock mientras ella hacía una pausa hacia la cocina. En verdad tendría que hablar con John. Habían discutido sobre el apartamento a prueba de niños. Hace mucho tiempo.

El detective recogió a la niña y se sentó con ella en su sillón. Había mucho de lo que quería hablar con el doctor, pero era… Sherlock se admitió a sí mismo, era aterrador.

"Rosie," le preguntó seriamente el detective a la pequeña, "¿qué piensas que debería hacer? Tu papi ha estado haciendo y diciendo cosas últimamente que no entiendo. Sí, hay cosas que ni yo entiendo. Especialmente cuando concierne a los sentimientos."

En respuesta, Rosie agarró sus rizos y tiró. Sherlock no trató de detenerla. En verdad, no le molestaba en absoluto.

"Apuesto a que tu papi habla contigo también. Desearía que pudieras decirme lo que dice." Sherlock rebotó a Rosie en sus rodillas y ella sonrió. "Tal vez debería escribirle una carta, una que quiero que lea esta vez." Rosie aplaudió felizmente ante eso. El detective se levantó y la dejó en su corralito, luego se dirigió al escritorio. Después de pensar algunos minutos, comenzó a escribir.

 _John,_

 _Estoy tan confundido. No sé dónde estoy. Es claro que no estoy tratando de presionarte a nada, pero necesito aclaraciones sobre tus acciones._

 _Me has estado tocando más: tu mano persistente en la mía cuando me pasas el té, tu mano encontrando su camino hacia mi espalda, tus labios rozando mi mejilla y una vez mis labios. Haces todas esas cosas, nada más ha cambiado aún. ¿Qué significa?_

 _Dejas a Rosie a mi cuidado, por lo que sé que verdaderamente confías en mí otra vez. Ya no estoy preocupado sobre eso._

 _No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero tal vez… ¿te sientes culpable por querer estar conmigo? No quiero ser una fuente de culpa para ti, nunca. Si en verdad es eso, no trates de forzarte a ser lo que crees que yo quiero. Con solo tenerte en mi vida es suficiente._

 _Sherlock._

Releyó la carta, inseguro, pero finalmente decidió que decía lo que quería decir y la dejó en el sillón de John.

Rosie rebotó en su corralito, tratando de obtener la atención de Sherlock. Cuando comenzó a balbucear, "Papapapa," lo consiguió completamente.

"No, no, no, Rosie," le dijo el detective, posando su dedo sobre sus labios. "No puedes hacer eso hasta que Papi este aquí para oírlo. Calla. Papá es Papi, no yo."

A la pequeña no le importó. Siguió diciendo, "Papapapa," una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Domingo 02 de Abril, 2017.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

Cuando John volvió al 221, fue atrapado por la Señora Hudson antes de poder subir las escaleras hacia el B. "John, querido. La pequeña Rosie está conmigo. Está tomando una siesta justo ahora." Su casera abrió la puerta del A parcialmente cerrada. "Tienes que hacer algo con Sherlock, John. No lo había visto así, excepto cuando estabas planeando tu boda."

"¿En serio?" John jugueteó con sus llaves en un gesto preocupado. "¿Qué quiere decir?" Miró escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba a la Señora Hudson.

"Ha estado corriendo todo el día desde su apartamento hacia abajo, al C, el cual ha rentado, por cierto, y puedo escucharlo arriba haciendo no sé qué en el piso."

Con una mirada preocupada, John preguntó, "¿Le importaría cuidar a Rosie un poco más? Necesito ver que es lo que está pasando con Sherlock."

"No hay problema, querido. Está durmiendo, de todas formas. Ve a ver lo que está preocupando a nuestro chico, ¿lo harás? " La Señora Hudson no esperó por el asentimiento del doctor. Ella simplemente volvió al A y cerró la puerta.

Cuando John entró al B, sus ojos se abrieron. Difícilmente reconoció el apartamento. Le recordó el incidente de la servilleta, cuando él y Mary fueron a él por referencias cuando estaban solos. Sherlock había limpiado casi toda la sala y la cocina. El cuchillo había desaparecido de la repisa. El doctor buscó con la mirada a su compañero de piso y lo encontró. Sherlock estaba parado junto a la mesa de la cocina, empacando el equipo de química.

"Sherlock, detente un minuto. Claramente hay algo molestándote. Vamos a hablar sobre ello." John fue a su sillón y tomó la carta de su compañero. Miró a Sherlock que lucía atrapado. Sentándose, leyó las palabras de su amigo. Cuando terminó, John se sentó ahí, la carta colgando de su mano. Lo había hecho otra vez; ser egoísta si pensar en los sentimientos de Sherlock. Frotando sus ojos, le pidió al detective que lo acompañara, "Por favor, Sherlock. Deja lo que estás haciendo, ven a sentarte y responderé a tus preguntas." Miró a su amigo que seguía parado en la cocina. "Por favor," dijo otra vez.

Titubeando, Sherlock fue a la sala y se sentó en su sillón. Tomó un concentrado esfuerzo no llevar sus rodillas hacia su pecho a modo de protección. "Adelante. Habla."

John no vaciló esta vez. Fue directo al punto. "Quieres saber qué significan todos esos pequeños roces. Son sobre mí siendo egoísta, como siempre. No estoy listo para una relación completa, por mucho que lo desee. Creo que le debo a la memoria de Mery más tiempo…" Ladró una risa. "Aunque pienso que ella sería la primera en aprobarlo. Aun así… No puedo evitarlo. Necesito tocarte, sentir tu presencia. Me calma y hace que el dolor se vaya por un rato. Dicho esto, sé que tiene que ser confuso. Los necesito, sin embargo, como necesito el aire para respirar. ¿Entiendes? No espero nada más," prometió.

Sherlock asintió. "Entonces tu deseas continuar con estos… toques." Su ceño fruncido. "¿Pero no significan nada?"

El dolor en su voz sonó claro en los oídos del doctor. "No, no, no. Significan todo. ¿No estabas escuchando? Dije que los necesito como necesito el aire. ¿Cómo explicarlo?" John pensó por un momento, luego creyó entenderlo. "Tú necesitas ser capaz de corresponder. Soy un idiota. Mira, no quiero que la gente piense que soy irrespetuoso con Mary, pero dentro de estas paredes, si quieres, no lo sé, acostarte en el sofá con tu cabeza en mi regazo, por ejemplo, eso sería… agradable." John se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al piso. Quizás lo había entendido todo mal. "O no."

"Dentro de estas paredes, pero no fuera de ellas," confirmó Sherlock. Pensó que podría vivir con eso, por un tiempo al menos, pero definitivamente no para siempre.

"Solo un par de meses más," John le aseguró. "Más pronto y la gente podría tomarlo a mal. Sabes lo que estuve a punto de hacer con…" su estómago se revolvió con el pensamiento, "Eurus cuando no sabía que era ella. No haré que la gente piense que no respeto a Mary o a ti lo suficiente como para tener una aventura contigo. Está bien si la Señora Hudson sabe y confío en Greg, pero eso es todo. Y para entonces, pienso que podría estar listo para algo más." John soltó, tomó la mano de Sherlock y la sostuvo. "Solo una cosa más," sonrió, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, "¿en serio pensaste que era necesario mover el cuchillo de la repisa?"

Sherlock se veía ligeramente avergonzado, lo que era mucho mejor que confundido o desamparado. "Sé que Rosie solo está gateando ahora, pero estará escalando pronto. Nunca es muy pronto para tomar precauciones." Se levantó, arrastrando a John sobre sus pies. El doctor había dicho que podía iniciar contacto físico, así que lo abrazó, luego se arrastró hacia la puerta. "Rosie empezó a balbucear hoy. Curiosamente, sonaba mucho como _Papa_ "

* * *

 **Martes 04 de Abril, 2017.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

Lentamente, en el siguiente par de semanas, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre John y Sherlock. No era que hubiera ocurrido un cambio gigantesco, sino que se había producido una lenta acumulación de pequeñas cosas. El doctor se detenía frecuentemente cuando pasaba junto a Sherlock, ya sea que el detective estuviera encorvado sobre su microscopio o parado haciendo té, y simplemente posaba su mano en su hombro o en su brazo. John parecía obtener algún tipo de tranquilidad ante el contacto. Por parte del detective, detenía a John para breves abrazos que a veces incluían a Rosie, tan a menudo como cuando no estaba incluida. Los otros pequeños toques siguieron ahí entre ellos, como lo eran los fugaces roces de labios y, a menudo, se sentaban en el sofá, la cabeza de Sherlock en el regazo de John.

De la misma forma en que sus interacciones físicas habían cambiado, así lo hizo la atmósfera general en el piso. Había menos tensión negativa entre ellos. Ya no andaban de puntillas alrededor del piso, preocupados de que pudieran, de alguna forma, ofender al otro.

Incluso Rosie parecía ser capaz de sentir la diferencia. Ella siempre había sido una bebé feliz, pero sonreía y reía aún más fácilmente de lo que solía hacerlo. Sherlock aún no podía hacer que dejara de decir ' _papapapa_ ' cuando él estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?" John preguntó una noche, mientras Rosie gateaba desde él hacia el detective, balbuceando continuamente.

"Porque tú eres el padre. Ella debería llamarte a ti ' _papa_ ', no a mí." Sherlock cogió a Rosie y comenzó a hacerla rebotar en sus rodillas.

"Ella sí me dice ' _papa_ '," dijo John con una sonrisa. "Solo hace ese sonido para ti y para mí." Se encogió de hombros. "No veo nada de malo en eso. Es una chica muy inteligente."

"Pero yo no soy-"

"Detente," interrumpió el doctor. Se levantó y se paró frente a Sherlock. Gentilmente, tomó a Rosie de su regazo y la dejó en el suelo. Por primera vez, se sentó en el regazo del detective. Inclinándose lentamente, juntó sus labios. No fue el roce de labios que se había hecho tan familiar entre ellos. Fue un beso genuino. Examinó los labios de Sherlock con su lengua hasta que sus labios se separaron y le permitieron la entrada. El beso era lento y lleno de necesidad. No era una necesidad sexual, era algo más emocional. Cuando se separaron, John dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del detective. "Si vamos a hacer esto, y sé que lo haremos, tú vas a ser parte de la vida de Rosie por un largo tiempo. Si eso es un problema-"

Ahora fue el turno de Sherlock de callar a John. "No seas ridículo. Yo ya amo a Rosie. Lo sabes. Yo pensé… pensé que tú podrías estar celoso." No podía creer que estuviera tan calmado después de su primer beso, pero no podía preocupar a John, no sobre esto.

"Idiota," dijo John con una sonrisa cariñosa. Rozó sus labios en el cuello del detective en un beso suave.

Sherlock dobló su cuello en un ángulo incómodo y miró a John. "¿Puedo tener otro beso? ¿Uno como el anterior?"

El doctor sonrió. "Por supuesto que puedes." Se enderezó y enmarcó la cara de Sherlock con ambas manos, luego juntó sus labios para otro beso.

El detective no podía creer que esto ya estaba pasando. Él había esperado a que pasaran semanas antes de que John estuviera listo para esto. El doctor profundizó el beso y todos los pensamientos coherentes abandonaron la mente de Sherlock.

No se separaron hasta que Rosie comenzó a tirar de la pierna del pantalón de Sherlock diciendo, "Papapapa," de muy mal humor.

Los dos hombres soltaron una risa y John se inclinó para recogerla. La acomodó sobre su regazo, los tres estaban sonriendo ampliamente.

"Es una niña brillante," dijo Sherlock seriamente, luego se inclinó y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber cómo le dice a la Sra. Hudson?" preguntó John. Respondió a su propia pregunta. "Nana"

* * *

 **Jueves 06 de Abril, 2017.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

Esa noche, cuando John estaba cepillando sus dientes, captó una mirada de sí mismo. Escupió la pasta de dientes y se miró a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había hecho? Enjuagó su boca, luego enjuagó su cepillo de dientes, su mano izquierda temblaba mientras lo bajaba. Había besado a Sherlock, eso es lo que había hecho, no un casto beso, sino uno completo, genuino.

El doctor cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose abrumado y lleno de temor. No había visto a Mary desde ese momento en la sala, cuando confesó haber coqueteado con otra mujer por mensajes de texto. El pensamiento de que podría verla ahora, después de besar a Sherlock, con una desaprobatoria mirada, simplemente lo aterrorizaba. Podría manejar lo que fuera, menos eso. John se estremeció mientras escuchaba su voz viniendo desde atrás.

"¡Así que besaste a Sherlock!" La voz de Mary era risueña y llena de regocijo. "Deja de torturarte por eso. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, ahora estaría muy enojada contigo, pero ¿Sherlock?" Ella rió. "Si no lo hubieras besado, estaría decepcionada."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, John se dijo a sí mismo 'Ella no es real.' Se lo repitió una y otra vez, sus dedos se apretaron al borde del lavamanos.

"Oh, John. Podré no ser real, pero tú sabes que así es como me sentiría por esto. Siempre he sabido que lo amas. No importaba, no mientras yo también pudiera tener una parte de ti." Mary sonaba tan segura de ambos. "'No me afeito por Sherlock Holmes.' ¿Recuerdas cómo me reí por eso? Incluso entonces, lo sabía."

"Solo dices lo que quiero escuchar," dijo John cuando, finalmente, abrió sus ojos y vio la visión de Mary tras él. Le dolía verla, aun cuando le provocaba una perversa alegría.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo tristemente, "No, estoy diciendo lo que _necesitas_ escuchar. No arrastres esto por más tiempo. La vida es corta. Lo sabes muy bien. Eso es lo que la yo real te habría dicho."

El doctor se dio la vuelta para confrontar a su visión, pero Mary se había ido. Lo dejó ahí, sintiéndose tembloroso e inestable. La vida _era_ demasiado corta. John se sintió atrapado entre dos apremiantes: ser respetuoso con la memoria de Mary, y no desperdiciar más tiempo en lo que se refiere a Sherlock. Inclinándose sobre la cintura, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se concentró en su respiración. Tenía que reponerse pronto o Sherlock sospecharía que algo andaba mal. No solo eso, sino que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto o arriesgarse a desgarrarse.

Enderezándose, el doctor se volteó y lavó su cara con agua fría, luego la secó. Había amado a Mary, después de todo. Oh, todavía había estado enojado con ella por tantas cosas cuando murió, pero la había amado. Con el tiempo, la ira habría disminuido, tal como había disminuido hacia Sherlock por la caída. John tomó una profunda respiración para mantenerse firme. En el fondo, sabía cuál era su decisión… el tiempo es muy valioso para desperdiciarlo, pero necesitaba solo unos cuantos días más para actuar, unos pocos días más para despedirse de Mary.

Sintiéndose controlado una vez más, salió del cuarto de baño. Mientras pasaba por la cocina hacia la sala, le dijo a Sherlock, "Iré a revisar a Rosie, luego podemos encontrar algo que ver." Para el alivio del doctor, Sherlock ni siquiera levantó la vista de su computadora, simplemente murmuró una afirmación.

John subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, suya y de Rosie. Caminó hacia la cuna y observó a su hija dormida. Lucía tan tranquila y contenta, sin preocuparse por los problemas del mundo. La envidiaba por eso, pero verla así, serenaba un poco sus nervios. Alejándose, acarició sus brillantes motas de cabello y sonrió. "Duerme bien, preciosa," dijo suavemente, luego se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y unirse a Sherlock, su mejor amigo y mucho más.

* * *

 **Domingo 09 de Abril, 2017.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 24**

* * *

Otra semana pasó y John quería dar otro paso en el avance de su relación. Estaba tan nervioso, ni siquiera creía poder decir las palabras en el orden correcto. Las cartas habían funcionado tan bien entre ellos en un gran número de ocasiones, que decidió que podría escribirle a Sherlock una sobre esto. Realmente, sería más como una invitación, pero como sea.

Sentándose mientas que Sherlock estaba fuera, el doctor se tomó su tiempo para escoger las palabras correctas, luego las llevó al papel.

 _Sherlock,_

 _Has sido muy paciente conmigo. Debo pedirte que seas paciente un poco más de tiempo. No estoy listo para todo lo que una relación implica. Sin embargo, siento que es momento de que avancemos._

 _Cuando voy a la cama por la noche, tengo a Rosie en su cuna para hacerme compañía, pero mi propia cama permanece fría y solitaria. Despierto en medio de la noche y ya no me encuentro buscando a Mary. Te busco a ti. Es solo compartir una cama lo que estoy pidiendo, pero me pregunto si ¿me harías el honor de unirte a mí en mi habitación esta noche? Dormiría mejor contigo ahí. Espero que puedas dormir mejor junto a mí. Piénsalo. Por favor. Te extraño cada noche._

 _No es solo eso. Creo que estoy listo para dejar al mundo pensar sobre nosotros como una pareja. Solo si tú también quieres, por supuesto. El resto ya no está tan lejos, lo prometo. Sueño con el día en que lo tengamos todo._

 _Con amor, John._

El doctor la releyó y, satisfecho, la dejó en el sillón de Sherlock para que la encontrara más tarde. Había meditado agregar 'con amor' por un largo rato, pero se sentía bien ponerlo ahí. Miró la carta por un momento, luego se alejó, esperando obtener una contestación favorable del detective, más tarde ese día.

* * *

 **Martes 11 de Abril, 2017.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 25**

* * *

Sherlock llegó a casa para encontrar la sala vacía. Escuchando, oyó a John moverse por el piso de arriba. Fue una deducción simple, dado por la hora, que estaba revisando a Rosie mientras dormía. Por esa razón, el detective no anunció que había llegado a casa.

Quitándose su abrigo, Sherlock lo arrojó sobre el sofá, luego cruzó la habitación para sentarse en su sillón. Tenía mucho que pensar sobre su último caso. Con suerte John se uniría a él mañana si no era llamado desde la clínica. El detective se congeló cuando vio la carta en su sillón. Basado en su experiencia pasada, leerla podría ser difícil. Solo habían intercambiado cartas cuando las palabras que necesitaban decir eran muy difíciles de decir y difíciles de escuchar. Con una mano temblorosa la levantó, entonces se sentó. No estaba seguro de que sus piernas lo sostuvieran mientras que la leía.

Cuando Sherlock leyó la carta, se sintió encendido, pero no por el malestar emocional que había temido. Cuando terminó de leerla, la llevó hacia su pecho, sus manos temblando y sus ojos cayendo. Quería que John bajara las escaleras ahora. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que por supuesto compartiría su cama. En muchos de sus sueños diarios sobre el futuro, no solo había soñado con el sexo. Había fantaseado sobre dormir junto al doctor, escuchándolo respirar suavemente y a veces roncar. Había soñado con envolver su brazo alrededor de él y sostenerlo cerca, estar ahí para ahuyentar las pesadillas que inevitablemente vendrían. Ansiaba despertarse por la mañana con John a su lado.

El doctor había bajado las escaleras, sin ser notado por su normalmente observador compañero de piso. Estuvo parado ahí por un rato, solo mirando las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Sherlock mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho. John pensó que eran emociones positivas las que se representaban en los rasgos del detective, pero con Sherlock, era difícil estar seguro. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a sentirse culpable por espiar a su amigo, así que aclaró su garganta. "Ahem. ¿Sherlock?"

El detective levantó la miraba bruscamente, luego saltó sobre sus pies. En un parpadeo, había cruzado la habitación para estar a solo un palmo de John. "Sí." Fue dicho con convicción, con toda la fuerza del amor y esperanzas de Sherlock detrás. "Dormiré felizmente contigo."

John mordió su labio. "Entiendes que…"

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del doctor, Sherlock lo abrazó. "Entiendo completamente qué estás ofreciendo y qué no. Será más que suficiente simplemente compartir tu cama." Lo apartó y acarició a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de John. "¿No sabes, hasta ahora, que yo quiero lo que tú quieres? Quiero hacerte feliz." No supo de donde vinieron esas palabras. Normalmente era difícil hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez fue porque estaban avanzando otro paso. "Y si quieres decirle al mundo que soy tu novio, adelante, pero es una estúpida palabra."

John rió. "No me importa como lo llamemos mientras todos sepan que estamos juntos." El doctor puso una mano a cada lado de la cara de Sherlock. "Eres increíble. Gracias. Esta cosa de la comunicación… se está volviendo más fácil, incluso si lo hacemos en formas extrañas. Funciona para nosotros, creo." Besó al detective gentilmente, cariñosamente. "¿Nos acurrucamos en el sofá? Doctor Who va a empezar."

Sherlock hizo una cara ante la idea de ver Doctro Who, pero la idea de acurrucarse* rápidamente ganó. "De acuerdo." Se acercó y movió su abrigo, colgándolo, luego se sentaron juntos, acomodándose para una noche que pasarían juntos en casa. Por una vez, el caso podía esperar.

* * *

*Cuddles tenía varias traducciones: mimos, apapachos, acariciar, cariños, pero preferí acurrucarse.

* * *

 **Jueves 13 de Abril, 2017.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 26**

* * *

Cuando John se levantó para ir a su habitación, Sherlock titubeó por un momento. El detective se había puesto el pantalón de pijama, la camiseta y la bata más temprano esa noche. Al subir los escalones hacia la habitación del doctor su corazón se sentía ligero, que extraño. Entrando en la habitación, Sherlock se paró junto a John quien estaba mirando a una dormida Rosie. El doctor puso su brazo alrededor de Sherlock y lo atrajo hacia él. Por largos minutos simplemente la miraron. Podría haber sido aburrido, pero, como todo lo concerniente a Rosie, no lo era.

John tiró de ellos hacia la cama, dejando caer su mano y sentándose en un lugar cercano a Rosie. Caminado alrededor, el detective se sacó su bata, dejándola caer en una pila en el piso y yendo hacia la cama. Pronto, estaban recostados lado a lado, sin tocarse, y se sintió horriblemente incómodo. Sherlock no estaba obteniendo nada de eso, no después de todo el tiempo que tomó llegar hasta ahí. Giró sobre su costado y envolvió su brazo alrededor del pecho de John, arrojó una pierna sobre sus muslos y descansó su cabeza en su hombro. Eso resultó ser mucho más satisfactorio.

El doctor soltó una risa suave "Sí, eso es más de lo que esperaba." Besó la cabeza de Sherlock. "Buenas noches."

El detective murmuró felizmente mientras comenzó el proceso de catalogar esa nueva experiencia. Tenía que tomar y analizar cada aroma, cada sonido. Esos que pertenecían a John tenían que ser separados de aquellos que pertenecían a Rosie y guardados apropiadamente. Sería una larga noche y Sherlock no esperaba dormir, no le importaba, aunque, no había mucha información que procesar. Se concentró en Rosie al principio, sonriendo mientras metía el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos en un estante de su habitación en su Palacio Mental. Cada cosa sobre ella fue catalogada con seguridad y archivada hasta que, por fin, Sherlock pudo hacer lo mismo con John. Respiró profundamente el aroma del rubio y lo saboreó, guardándolo en un pequeño frasco con un tapón de oro y colocándolo en un estante en la habitación de John dentro de su Palacio Mental. Puede que tuviera que ampliar la habitación, se estaba desordenando con tanta información sobre el doctor, pero no borraría ni un poco de ella. En algún momento durante el proceso de catalogar todo, el detective se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el detective despertó con John recostado pecho contra pecho. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y el doctor puso un beso en la punta de la nariz de Sherlock. El detective se retorció cuando la mano de John recorrió hacia arriba por su espina debajo de su camiseta, frotando relajantes círculos ahí. Eso prácticamente hizo a Sherlock ronronear con deleite hasta que la mano del doctor rozó contra una de sus cicatrices. Eso no alarmó particularmente a Sherlock, pero no había planeado tener esa discusión, todavía no.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó John, perplejo. Movió sus dedos a lo largo de la cicatriz. "¿Cuándo te hiciste eso?" Había visto la espalda del detective en el Palacio hace años y no tenía ni una marca. La cicatriz bajo la punta de sus dedos estaba en el lugar equivocado y tenía la forma equivocada de haber sido de cuando Mary le disparó.

El detective miró a John con los ojos entrecerrados, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Después de un momento, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del doctor y lo abrazó. "Es mejor no hablar de eso, no ahora mismo…" Enterró su cabeza en el hombro de John. No eran las cicatrices de lo que no quería hablar, sino de todo lo que acarreaban.

John comenzó a mover su mano otra vez y encontró más cicatrices, pero no dijo nada sobre ellas. "A tu propio tiempo, entonces, ¿sí? ¿Tal vez en una carta?" Soltó una gentil sonrisa. "Nos estamos volviendo muy buenos en eso." Mientras continuaba frotando la espalda de Sherlock, quería desesperadamente saber sobre las cicatrices, pero ya habían pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaban y él no quería arruinar la mañana. No podría esperar por siempre para volver a preguntar, pero no tenía que saberlo todo ahora mismo, incluso si eso quería.

Rosie hizo un sonido, luego se sentó y agarró las barras de madera de la cuna. "¡Papa!" dijo felizmente mientras los sacudía.

* * *

 **Domingo 16 de Abril, 2017.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 27**

* * *

Todo el día siguiente, incluso trabajando un caso, Sherlock pensó sobre la necesidad de John de saber sobre sus cicatrices. A Sherlock no le preocupaban las cicatrices por sí mismas, no importaban, solo era transporte después de todo. Era decir cómo las había obtenido lo que temía. No creía estar listo para hablar de ello, ni siquiera desde la distancia que una carta proporcionaba. Finalmente, cuando le explicaba a Lestrade que la víctima había sido asesinada con un batidor de huevos por su novia, decidió meter todo en su Palacio Mental y olvidarse de ello, al menos por un tiempo. Desafortunadamente, esto se reusó a quedarse ahí.

Lestrade se quedó boquiabierto ante el detective. "Un batidor de huevos. ¿En serio?"

El detective asintió distraídamente. Quizás debería escribir una carta y superarlo, contarle a John lo de Serbia. Negó con su cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, John le sonrió radiante. "¿Eso es lo que dijiste, no?" Su rostro se mostró con admiración y un poco de orgullo de propiedad.

Sherlock parpadeó, sus pensamientos fueron arrastrados de vuelta al presente. La forma en que John lo miraba le hizo sentir un calor interno. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la admiración del doctor. Sherlock sintió que su rostro se convertía en una amplia sonrisa, todas su preocupaciones olvidadas.

Greg, por supuesto, notó la nueva intimidad. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien más lo había notado, pero el resto de su equipo estaba ocupado. Frotando su nuca, miró de Sherlock a John. "¿Eso," hizo un gesto con su otra mano hacia donde el brazo del médico rodeaba la cintura de Sherlock, "significa lo que creo que es?"

El detective bajó su mirada hacia John, mordiendo su labio, sintiéndose nervioso repentinamente. Sabía que el doctor hacía dicho que podían dejar que la gente supiera que eran una pareja, pero no estaba seguro si lo decía en serio.

John miró hacia los ojos de Sherlock y sonrió. "Yup." Miró a Greg. "Creo que es hora de que reclame a este antes de que se aleje de mí, ¿no crees?" Él apretó su agarre en la cintura de Sherlock.

"Creo que es el maldito momento," dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa, entonces su rostro cayó. "Quiero decir, sé que perder a Mary fue difícil y yo-" El DI se sintió como un patán. No debió sonar tan entusiasmado, no cuando Mary tuvo que morir para que John y Sherlock estuvieran juntos.

"Está bien, Greg. Sé lo que quieres decir," John trató de tranquilizarlo. "Aún la amo. Ambos lo hacemos." Miró a su novio y vio que Sherlock parecía pálido de la preocupación. El doctor no iba a permitir eso. Se puso de puntitas y le besó en la mejilla, sin importar quien estuviera mirando*. Sherlock sonrió y se convirtió en una gratificante sombra color rosa.

La sonrisa del DI volvió en plena fuerza. "Oficialmente, voy a dejar de preocuparme de ustedes dos, entonces. Bien, seguiré preocupado cuando estén en un caso, pero aparte de eso, tengo un montón de cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo." El alivio que Greg sentía posiblemente no tenía medida. Sus dos amigos habían entado en lugares muy malos y él no había estado seguro de que pudieran volver. Sabía que se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero se habían mantenido hiriéndose al otro una y otra vez. Había sido doloroso ser testigo de ello. Estaba contento de que había terminado. Mirándolos, pensó que en verdad había terminado. "Sherlock Holmes tiene novio," dijo Greg, luego estalló en risas. "Deberíamos celebrar con una pinta después de que este caso termine."

Sally caminaba por ahí cuando Greg dijo eso último. "¿El Freak tiene novio? ¿Quién querría posiblemente estar con él?" Ahí es cuando notó el brazo de John alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. "Oh, no, no tú. Creí que habías visto al freak por lo que es."

El doctor se alejó de su novio y entró en el espacio de Sally. "Donovan, Sherlock y yo hemos atravesado el infierno juntos. Literalmente el infierno. Hemos tenido suficiente. Simplemente suficiente. Si alguna vez vuelvo a escucharte llamar a mi novio freak, no importará que seas una mujer o que todo New Scotland Yard esté presente, voy a hacer algo al respecto. Y para que conste, lo que Sherlock es, es asombroso, leal, firme y brillante. Más de lo que puedo decir de ti."

Sally dio un paso atrás y miró hacia Lestrade. "¿No va a hacer nada?"

"Podría reportarte por uso de leguaje abusivo, si quieres," Greg dijo dulcemente. "Aparte de eso, no, no creo que tenga nada que hacer."

Con otra cautelosa mirada hacia John, Sally se alejó corriendo, murmurando para sí misma.

"Lamento eso," Les dijo Lestrade a sus dos amigos, "Ella es amarga. Las cosas parecen nunca funcionar para ella." Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez ella encuentre a alguien algún día."

Sherlock no escuchó las palabras del DI. Solo miraba a su médico militar con orgullo y un sentido de asombro. A pesar de que John definitivamente necesitaba dominar su temperamento y estaba tomando clases para el manejo de la ira para ayudarlo a hacerlo, fue agradable ver que aún podía intimidar idiotas cuando era necesario. Sherlock se reusó a sentirse culpable por emocionarse** por ello. Tomó la mano de John y le dio un apretón, tratando de transmitir un silencioso 'gracias'.

* * *

*Sod who might be watching: **Sod:** césped, bruto, **bestia**. La traducción literal sería: **"Bestia el que estuviera mirando"** , pero no me convencía del todo.

**Sherlock refused to feel guilty for being turned on by it: **Turned on:** encenderse, emocionarse.

* * *

 **Martes 18 de Abril, 2017.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

Sherlock se bajó silenciosamente de la cama, asegurándose de no molestar ni a John ni a Rosie. Se movió silenciosamente a través de la habitación y fuera de la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras él. En la oscuridad, se quedó en el rellano un poco, simplemente pensando en la tarea en mano. Le debía una carta a John, una explicación sobre cómo había obtenido sus cicatrices. Con un gesto de determinación, bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala para buscar papel y lápiz, luego se situó frente al escritorio a escribir.

 _Mi amado John,_

 _No he estado escondiendo mis cicatrices de ti, al menos no intencionalmente. No estoy incómodo por cómo lucen o lo que puedas estar pensando de ellas. Te conozco mejor como para pensar que el aspecto de una cicatriz pueda afectar como te sientes sobre una persona, aunque cómo llegaron ahí… sé que eso te afectará._

Sherlock dejó su lápiz y descansó su cabeza en sus manos. Escribir esta carta era tan difícil. Requería que visitara los rincones más oscuros de su Palacio Mental y afrontara recuerdos que prefería no volver a visitar. Aun así, lo hacía por John. Levantó el lápiz y volvió a escribir.

 _Estuve lejos por dos años, enfrenté muchas dificultades. Aunque no importaban porque estaba trabajando para mantener a la persona que más amo en el mundo a salvo. Hubo momentos en que fui cazado, estaba solo, frío y hambriento. Hubo tiempos en que me mantuve en compañía de la escoria de la existencia, personas que no merecían vivir. Algunas veces quise rendirme, tan cansado, pero nunca lo hice porque quería volver a casa contigo._

El detective dejó de escribir otra vez y revisó sus palabras. Sabía cómo John se las tomaría. El doctor las leería y el sentimiento de culpa crecería y eso no era lo que Sherlock pretendía.

 _John, no escribo estas cosas para lastimarte, simplemente por explicar. Tú no podrías haber sabido lo que sentía por ti. Lo mantenía oculto de todos, incluso de mí mismo. No lo sabía hasta que Moriarty me obligó a subir a esa azotea y tuve que saltar. Por favor, por favor no permitas que mis palabras te hagan arrepentirte de nada de lo que hiciste. Nunca lamentes ni un momento de tu vida con Mary. Especialmente no te arrepientas de Rosie, quien nunca hubiera nacido si Mary y tú no se hubieran conocido._

 _Me he salido del tema, perdóname._

 _Después de casi dos años de trabajo a un ritmo lento, había eliminado todas las células de Moriarty, excepto una. La última estaba en Serbia. Debí tomar más tiempo, no apresurarlo, pero quería tanto volver a casa, John. Las palabras no pueden decirte lo mucho que quería que terminara. Eso resultó ser mi perdición. Fui capturado. Se reusaron a creer que estaba trabajando solo. Sus métodos eran crudos, pero efectivos. Si hubiera tenido ayuda… John, perdóname, pero se los habría dicho todo. Como era, todo lo que tenía para decirles eran mis deducciones e insultos. Eso solo hizo las cosas peores. Escapé una vez, brevemente. Cuando me capturaron, redoblaron sus esfuerzos para obtener información de mí. Estaba convencido de que moriría ahí, mi cuerpo arrojado en el montón del basural. Fue solo cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano que tuve esperanzas. Sí, fue Mycroft quien me encontró y me sacó. Si ayuda, su gente no dejó a ninguno de ellos vivo._

 _Quizás es tiempo que le diga 'gracias'._

 _John, por favor, todo esto está en el pasado. No puede herirnos ahora, no si no lo permitimos._

 _Con amor, Sherlock._

El detective dobló la carta por la mitad, luego escribió el nombre de John en ella. En el pasado, hubiera dejado tal ofrenda en el sillón del doctor, pero Rosie podía alcanzar cosas ahí ahora. En su lugar, la dejó en la repisa, descansando junto a la calavera.

No había forma en que se le hiciera posible volver a dormir, así que fue a la cocina y empezó un experimento para ocupar su mente.

* * *

 **Jueves 20 de Abril, 2017.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 29**

* * *

John despertó para encontrarse solo en la cama. Miró hacia la cuna y vio a Rosie sentada ahí, mirándole. Ella aplaudió y dijo "¡Papapa!" Él le sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

Alcanzándola dentro de la cuna, el doctor levantó a su pequeña niña. "Vamos a encontrar a Papá. Aunque no tienes que decirle que lo llamamos así, no aún. Sabes cómo se pone." John la besó en lo alto de su cabeza mientras la llevaba a la sala.

Sherlock levantó la vista de su microscopio cuando John y Rosie aparecieron. "Buenos días." Inclinó su cara hacia arriba en una clara invitación por un beso.

John agradeció con una sonrisa. "Buenos días a ti mismo." Tuvo que agarrar a Rosie con la mano derecha mientras ella se lanzaba sobre el detective.

Con una sonrisa para la pequeña, Sherlock extendió los brazos y la tomó. "Buenos días para ti también." La besó en la mejilla. Mirando hacia el doctor, susurró con dificultad. "Te dejé algo en la repisa. Podrías querer hacerte un café primero, antes de leerla. "

John levantó una ceja. "¿Es una carta de amor?" bromeó.

"Es una carta escrita con amor," dijo el detective. "No es exactamente lo mismo."

"Eso… Bien, no sé qué decir. Va a tomar algo acostumbrarse, a escucharte decir cosas como esa." John rió entre dientes con un poco de auto consciencia mientras iniciaba la cafetera. Tan pronto el café estuvo listo, se hizo una taza para él y otra para Sherlock. Después, se aventuró a la repisa, donde levantó la carta, luego se sentó en su sillón a leerla.

En la cocina, el detective se ocupó preparando la taza de Rosie y un tazón de cereal para bebé. No quería estar pendiente de John mientras leía la carta y la pequeña ofrecía la perfecta distracción.

John empezó a leer la carta de Sherlock, sonriendo ante el cariño contenido en el saludo. La sonrisa inmediatamente cayó mientras leía la primera línea de la carta y descubría su tópico. Fue tocado por la fe de su novio en él y por su preocupación, pero eso solo sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso sobre el resto del contenido de la carta. Se preparó y siguió leyendo.

El médico leyó sobre los dos años de ausencia de Sherlock, sobre su soledad, sus privaciones y escondites. La idea de su novio sufriendo todo eso hizo doler su corazón por él. Sherlock era mucho más sensible de lo que admitía ser. Esos dos años tuvieron que ser un infierno para él. No debió pasar por eso, no por él.

Cuando John leyó las palabras de Sherlock sobre Mary y Rosie, tuvo que dejar la carta. Con una mano temblorosa, secó algunas lágrimas extraviadas de sus ojos. Las lágrimas no eran solo por Mary, sino por Sherlock. Una vez más, su novio había mostrado que no era el sociópata que tan a menudo clamaba ser. Incluso ahora, estaba poniendo la felicidad de John antes que la suya.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sherlock no pudo evitar notar que el doctor había dejado de leer. Incluso mirando hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, podía decir que John estaba llorando suavemente. Quiso ir con él, pero no creyó poder hacerlo sin empeorar las cosas. En vez de eso, continuó alimentando a Rosie.

John levantó la carta y se forzó a continuar leyendo. Después de leer sobre el cautiverio de Sherlock y su tortura y como había perdido la esperanza, lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro. Sabiendo que había sido la intervención de Mycroft lo que había salvado al detective solo sirvió para reforzar su nuevo respeto por el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Incluso si Sherlock nunca le agradecía, John ciertamente lo haría. Pensar que pudo perder a Sherlock de verdad y nunca saberlo. De repente se sintió enfermo del estómago. Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, corrió hacia el baño y se arrodilló frente al inodoro, su estómago ardiendo.

Sherlock sentó a Rosie en el suelo, luego se levantó sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Estaba más que un poco afectado por la reacción de John. Hizo su camino hacia el baño. "John..."

"Estoy bien," el doctor mintió mientas limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano. "Supongo que no estaba listo para eso," dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras se apoyaba contra la fresca pared de azulejos del baño.

Sherlock se sentó junto a él sin decir nada. Agarró la mano de John y la sostuvo, ofreciendo silencioso consuelo. Después de un minuto o algo así, Rosie entró gateando en el baño y gateó entre ellos, sentándose ahí. Estuvieron ahí por algún tiempo mientras la pequeña niña se entretenía a sí misma.

* * *

 **Domingo 23 de Abril, 2017.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 30**

* * *

La idea se había estado gestando en la cabeza de John todo el día desde que leyó la carta de Sherlock. La Sra. Hudson había aceptado vigilar a Rosie con la suficiente facilidad y él la había hecho bajar a su apartamento. Ahora estaba parado dentro, junto a la puerta del B, sus ojos pegados a la imagen de su novio recostado en el sofá. Caminó hacia allí y se sentó en la orilla de dicho sofá diciendo, "Sherlock, amor. Siéntate un minuto. Necesitamos hablar." Aunque no era realmente hablar lo que tenía en mente.

El detective se sentó, pero se veía frágil y más que un poco reluctante. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Lentamente John se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a su novio, sus dedos buscando los botones de la camisa de Sherlock y desabrochándolos uno por uno.

El detective se retiró. "John, eso no es hablar."

Con un encogimiento de hombros, el doctor deslizó la camisa por los hombros de Sherlock. "Da la vuelta. Déjame ver." John esperó pacientemente para que Sherlock cumpliera. Cuando su novio dejó escapar un suspiro y dio la espalda hacia él, el médico dejó salir su temblorosa respiración. Ahí, ante él había un mapa de cicatrices estropeando la hermosa, cremosa carne. John se inclinó y besó una de ellas son una suave ternura. Sintió a Sherlock tensarse momentáneamente y luego relajarse.

"John, que..."

"Calla, amor," susurró el doctor, luego besó cada una de las cicatrices con profunda reverencia. Comenzó en el hombro derecho del detective e hizo su camino a través de su espalda, posando un beso en cada cicatriz, luego se movía de vuelta en otra dirección, moviéndose un poco más abajo. Los besos habían comenzado suaves y gentiles, pero los sonidos que Sherlock hacía presionaron el control de John hasta que, al final, se había calentado y descuidado.

Agarrando el cojín de la Unión Jack, el detective lo presionó firmemente contra su entrepierna. No entendía por qué John había hecho lo que había hecho, pero sabía que el sexo estaba estrictamente fuera de discusión, por lo que tenía que ser algo más. El doctor aún no estaba listo para eso. Aun así, Sherlock lo quería tanto. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar su cuerpo. "John, por favor. Tienes que detenerte." Debería haberse levantado, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. "John…"

El doctor se detuvo y se inclinó hacia Sherlock, su mejilla presionada en el hombro del detective. "Lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco. Solo quería mostrarte como me siento por ti. Yo… te amo, tú sabes eso. Lo que hiciste por mí, no hay forma en que pueda decirte como me hace sentir. En su lugar quiero mostrártelo." John abrazó a su novio fuertemente desde atrás. "Aún quiero demostrártelo. Estoy listo si… si tú quieres eso." El doctor se detuvo, esperando.

Sherlock se volteó hacia el rostro de su novio. "Lo quiero. Más de lo que posiblemente podrías saber. Pero no por lástima o culpa." Eso mancillaría la experiencia. Quería que su primera vez estuviera libre de las sombras del pasado.

John sacudió su cabeza. "No se trata de esas cosas. Esto es sobre ti. Maravilloso, espectacular tú. Hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo e incluso es más de lo que me había dado cuenta, más de lo que creía posible. Quiero esto. Ahora. Contigo. Por favor, terminemos con la espera y sigamos con el resto de nuestras vidas."

Por varios largos minutos Sherlock estudió el rostro del doctor. Miró dentro de esos expresivos, ojos azul oscuro y vio verdadero deseo brillando en el interior. No había rastro de lástima o culpa, solo deseo. "Sí," respiró finalmente el detective, su voz áspera con deseo. "Sí, sí, sí." Se puso de pie, tirando a John sobre sus pies y dándole un empujón hacia el dormitorio.

El doctor rió. "No hay apuro, babe. La Sra. Hudson dijo que sería feliz de cuidar a Rosie por todo el tiempo que nece…" Sherlock lo sorprendió dándole la vuelta y presionando un beso en su boca. "… que necesitemos," John terminó cuando el beso terminó.

La casera disfrutó de la encantadora compañía de Rosie por varias horas. Sospechando la razón, a la Sra. Husdon no le molestó ni un poco.

* * *

 **Martes 25 de Abril, 2017.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 31**

* * *

John salió de la cirugía después de un largo día de trabajo solo para descubrir a Mycroft apoyado contra el edificio, esperando por él. "¿Qué? ¿No hay auto negro?" el doctor bromeó. No estaba ni un poco molesto de ver al funcionario del gobierno como solía estar, no después de Sherrinford. Había visto al verdadero Mycroft Holmes ahí y encontrado que no era tan imbécil como siempre había pensado.

Mycroft apuntó al otro lado de la calle con su paraguas hacia donde uno de sus Sedanes negro esperaba. "Podemos coger el auto, pero viendo que es un día precioso, pensé que querría caminar." El sol estaba brillante y el cielo despejado.

Con un asentimiento, John se encaminó hacia Baker Street. Mycroft lo siguió y el auto de alejó. Caminaron casi una cuadra en silencio.

"Entonces, Mycroft," John siguió caminando, sus hombros rectos, "¿Qué te trae a las humildes calles?" Lanzó una sonrisa al oficial del gobierno para quitar el aguijón a sus palabras.

"Entiendo que las felicitaciones están en orden," dijo Mycroft, su rostro casi en blanco, pero demostrando una pizca de placer.

John rió. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. "¿Hay vigilancia en el apartamento, supongo?"

"Por supuesto… pero no como se imagina. La Sra. Hudson me lo dijo." El funcionario del gobierno soltó una sonrisa. El doctor, ladrando una risa, tuvo que admitir que lucía bien en el hombre mayor.

John se puso serio. "Si este es el momento en que te ofreces a romper mis piernas si lastimo a tu hermano, creo que estás un poco atrasado. Debiste romperlas hace años." Se arriesgó a dar una mirada hacia el lado, tratando de ver la expresión en el rostro de Mycroft.

"Creo que hay suficiente culpa alrededor de todos nosotros." El gobierno miró hacia arriba al claro y soleado cielo. "Le he lastimado, incluso mientras trataba de protegerle. Creo que de los dos, últimamente usted ha hecho un mejor trabajo siendo su protector. Eso es el porqué, oficialmente, me estoy retirando y dándole el puesto."

Deteniéndose en la acera, John miró a Mycroft con incredulidad. "Eso dice bastante." Aún no podía creer cuanta confianza tenía Mycroft en él, especialmente después de los eventos recientes.

La gente pasaba alrededor de ellos, dándoles molestas miradas.

"Creo que dije todo lo que importa en Sherrinford. Él le necesita. Se pertenecen." Mycroft bajó la punta de su paraguas a la acera, luego le sonrió a John. "¿Debo esperar un feliz anuncio hacia el final de la semana?"

El doctor labró una risa, sus ojos arrugados con regocijo. "No lo creo." Retomó la caminata y Mycroft se unió a él. "Estoy seguro de que conoces los sentimientos de Sherlock sobre el matrimonio."

"Sí, sé cómo se sintió previamente sobre usted y Mary contrayendo matrimonio. Sin mencionar que lo ha desdeñado por años." El funcionario del gobierno miró a John a su lado. "tengo razones para creer que ha cambiado, deberías encaminar tus pensamientos en esa dirección."

Caminaron en silencio después de eso, Mycroft dejando a John reflexionar sus palabras. Así como el 221 apareció frente a ellos el gobierno emprendió la retirada.

"Piénselo, John," dijo Mycroft sobre su hombro. Subió al sedán negro que había aparecido de la nada y desapareció en el tráfico.

John se paró ahí por un largo tiempo antes de entrar al 221. No había planeado casarse con Sherlock. No había pensado que su novio quisiera hacer tal cosa. Ahora que tenía una razón para pensar de otra manera, ¿era algo que quería? El doctor no estaba seguro, pero pensó que podría.

* * *

 **Jueves 27 de Abril, 2017.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la nueva versión de la BBC; la historia no me pertenece, yo solo realizo la traducción que leerán a continuación. El fic pertenece a sherlockian4evr, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo.

If you are reading this, **sherlockian4evr** ,thank you for letting me translate this fic.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone**

 **sherlockian4evr**

 **TRADUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 32**

* * *

Por tres meses, John contempló la idea del matrimonio antes de, finalmente, decidir que definitivamente se sentía correcto. Eligió cuidadosamente una fecha que no fuera el aniversario de algo para la propuesta y lo hizo en una manera completamente diferente en que lo hizo con Mary.

"Rosie, ven aquí." John se agachó con los brazos extendidos y esperó hasta que su hija se tambaleó hacia él. Ella sonrió cuando llegó hasta él y rebotó en sus inestables piernas. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Ve a Papá." Rosie dio la vuelta y comenzó a tambalearse hacia Sherlock que estaba ocupado examinando algo bajo su microscopio. "Espera, Rosie." Le dio una pequeña caja y ella inmediatamente la puso en su boca. John la extrajo con gentileza y la puso de vuelta en su mano. "Necesito que le des esto a Papá. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Papá!" Rosie gritó.

"Sh, sh, sh," su padre la silenció. Dándole la vuelta, la encaminó en dirección a Sherlock. "Ve hacia Papá," la urgió.

La pequeña se tambaleó hacia Sherlock y agarró la pierna de su pantalón. "¡Papá!" Empezó a subir a su regazo a pesar de que no había suficiente espacio.

El detective se alejó de la mesa y levantó a Rosie. "Hola, hermosa." La besó en la mejilla y ella le golpeó un lado de la cabeza con la caja azul. Sherlock la tomó y frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces, qué es esto?" Arreglando a Rosie para sentarla en su regazo, abrió la caja. Lo que vio dentro no tenía ningún sentido. Era un anillo para hombre, una banda simple, y no era de John. Sherlock volteó para enfrentar a su novio, confundido. "¿John?"

El doctor atravesó la habitación y levantó a Rosie, dejándola en el piso. "¿Puedes deducir lo que es?" preguntó en tono burlón.

Mirándolo con recelo, Sherlock dijo, "Es un anillo, pero ¿Por qué?" Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habría un anillo para hombre en el apartamento?

John se sentó en el regazo del detective, a horcajadas. "¿Te casarías conmigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sherlock se quedó completamente inmóvil, mirando a John, pero sin verlo. John había visto este tipo de cosas antes. El doctor rió y besó a Sherlock, esperando sacarlo de su shock o traerlo de vuelta de su Palacio Mentea, cualquiera.

El detective salió de él, parpadeando rápidamente. "¿Tú quieres que me case contigo?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Sí," dijo John, riendo y las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose.

"¿Por qué?" Sherlock parecía genuinamente perplejo.

"Porque te amo, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que siento por ti." El doctor sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz de Sherlock. "¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué hay de Rosie?" preguntó el detective. ¿Cómo encajaría ella en todo esto?

John frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay con ella?" Rosie estaría bien. Su rostro repentinamente iluminado. "¡Oh! Podrías adoptarla. Eso sería perfecto."

Sherlock comenzó a parpadear rápidamente otra vez.

"Solo si quieres también," añadió el doctor. "Era solo un pensamiento."

"Sí." Dijo Sherlock con convicción.

"Sí… a…" John contuvo el aliento, esperando. ¿Sí al matrimonio? ¿Sí a la adopción?

"A ambas, idiota." Sherlock presionó sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de John y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Rosie, ahora un poco celosa, demandó atención. "¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!"

Los dos hombres se separaron, riendo sin aliento. John se inclinó y levantó a su… su* pequeña y la sentó entre ellos. "Rosie, tu Papi y Papá van a casarse. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?"

"¡Aburrido!" dijo la pequeña niña en un tono imperioso.

John miró a Sherlock. "Te culpo completamente por eso"

FIN

* * *

Con la traducción se pierde un poco el significado de estas palabras, pero aquí les dejo el original para que vean la diferencia: John leant ovet and picked up his... their little girl.

Hemos llegado al final de esta traducción. Debo decir que esta historia me llegó al corazón desde que leí la primera carta, me alegra que les haya gustado y saber que gracias a esta traducción esta bella historia pudo llegar a más personas.

Gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron un review y también a mis lectoras fantasmas, no muerdo... al menos no por internet ;) Un comentario siempre le saca una sonrisa a un escritor, traductora en este caso, recuerden eso.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Domingo 30 de Abril, 2017.**


End file.
